There are three types of water filtration systems for pools and spas including sand filters, diatomaceous earth and cartridge filters. Of the three type systems cartridge filters work efficiently through what is known as a “clarification” process in which they utilize the debris they collect as an aid to improve filtration. As a result, cleaning too often does not allow the filter to work at optimum filtration efficiency, while not cleaning often enough will shorten the life of a cartridge element so they require a maintenance schedule as per OEM requirements to keep up to peak efficiency. OEM's do not recommend the use of pressure washers for the cleaning of cartridge filters since the high pressure damages the filter material and shortens the life of the filter.
All three filtration systems require regular maintenance to clean the filtration device. Two of the three systems; diatomaceous earth and cartridge filters are usually cleaned via the use of garden hose with garden hose nozzle. One system; sand filters back wash water reversely through the system into the yards or proper sewage return line to remove debris in which it wastes a large amount of water during this process.
Apparatuses for cleaning filters are also known to the art. For example, Swedish Patent Specification No. 117.537 discloses a filter-cleaning means which is combined with the normal usage site of the filter. In addition to this older filter-cleaning means being mechanically complicated, its practical use would also seem to be complicated. It is also stationary, which may present a problem.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,234 describes a complicated, stationary apparatus for cleaning air filters, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,414 describes an apparatus for cleaning fluid filters. A method of cleaning square filters is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,555. A common disadvantage with these known filter-cleaners is their complex construction, which renders them expensive. Another disadvantage is the number of complicated procedural steps which must be undertaken before a filter operation can commence.
Consequently, the object of the present invention is to provide a portable filter-cleaning apparatus which is both inexpensive and of simple design and with which the filter cartridges of a filter unit can be thoroughly cleaned.